pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Unlife
Made by TomFOolery2! :D Thanks a million to Mental Skillness and Saturnips369 for making a few of the pictures for this set! :D Wild Unlife is a set in Plants vs. Zombie Heroes. It has 202 cards, and 10 heroes, 5 plants and 5 zombies. (Perhaps more in the future) This set is based on wild life (animals, exotic plant life, etc.). Fellas Who Can Edit Stuff Affiliated With This Set * Insanitor101 * LordHelix990 If those people listed above this could be so kind as to like make a pic or two for this set, make things look pretty, etc., that would be really helpful. It's not required. Just a request. But please do the stuff. Please, I'm begging you. Story Dr. Zomboss has recruited a plant on his side and is now a hero. He was formally a Weenie Beanie, but is now Nova-Bean, the most dangerous villain yet to have been faced by the plants, having the power to destroy certain plants of his choice across all timelines. As a result, plant heroes and Crazy Dave scrambled to find new recruitments around the world, searching high, low, left, right and more. The plants lucked out with their finds, bringing back many new reinforcements from around the globe and a Small-Nut that became the plants most powerful option, Nut-Mech, who has to ability to travel to other timelines and undo the damage caused by Nova-Bean. However, the zombies also have new recruits to fight along side them! Changes Guardian Changes * Potato Mine is now a Basic - Common again. * Prickly Pear now has 6 and is an Uncommon card. * Steel Magnolia is now a 2 /3 and is a Premium - Rare. * Gardening Gloves now cost 1 . * Water Chestnut now has 9 . * Force Field now cost 3 . * Ensign Uproot now gives +1 /1 if it moves a plant. * Starch Lord now has 3 . Kabloom Changes * Sizzle now cost 4 , and says "Deal 6 damage" and is a Basic - Common card. * Banana Launcher now has Team-Up. * Petal-Morphisis is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Mushroom Ringleader is now has 2 and gets +2 for each plant on the board. * Bluesberry now is a 3 /4 and now cost 4 * Mushroom Grotto cost 2 again. * Pair Pearadise now cost 3 . * More-Spore now says "Make 2 Buttom-Shrooms. Draw a card." Mega-Grow Changes * Cosmic Pea now cost 2 . * Skyshooter is not a Basic - Common card. * Fire Peashooter is now a 3 /1 that cost 3 , is a Premium - Rare and has Double-Strike . * The Podfather is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Sweet Potato now has 4 . * Bamboozle now cost 5 . * Lily of the Valley is now a 0 /3 . * Muscle Sprout is now a 3 /3 . Smarty Changes * Vanilla is now a Basic - Common again. * Rescue Radish is now a 3 /5 and is a Premium - Rare * Navy Bean is now Premium - Uncommon again. * Chilly Pepper now has 2 . * Jumping Bean now has 3 . * Melon-Pult is now a 3 /5 . * Jolly Holly is now a 4 /2 . * Sow Magic Beans now draws a card again. * Lightspeed Seed now says "Conjure 2 superpowers." Solar Changes * Venus Flytrap is now has 3 and now Basic - Common. * Chomper now cost 3 and is a 3 /3 . * Metal Petal Sunflower is now a 3 /6 and is a Premium - Rare. * Sage Sage is now a Premium - Uncommon again and a 2 /3 . * Water Balloons now gives a zombie -2 /2 , and if you made 6 or more that turn, that zombie gets -3 /3 instead. * Tactical Cuke now cost 5 . * Cob Cannon now attacks by firing a Cob at the enemy. (Purely cosmetic) * Toadstool is now a 3 /3 and now cost 4 . Beastly Changes * Squirrel Herder is now and Uncommon card and has 3 . * Yeti Lunchbox is now a Premium - Rare. * Loudmouth is now a Basic - Common card. * Vengeful Cyborg now cost 4 . * Primordial Cheese Shover is now a 4 /4 . Brainy Changes * Cell Phone Zombie is now a Basic - Common card. * Zombot Drone Engineer is now a Premium - Rare card. * Gentleman Zombie is now a 2 /3 and is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Interdimensional Zombie is now a 0 /4 . * Regifting Zombie now cost 2 again. * Cryo Brain now draws a card. Crazy Changes * Cakesplosion now cost 3 , says "Do 5 damage" and is now a Basic - Common card. * Foot Soilder Zombie now has 4 . * Orchestra Conductor is now a 1 /2 and is a Premium - Rare card. * Exploding Imp is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Tankylosaurus now cost 3 . * Zombot's Wraith now deals double damage if each lane except for the water lane. * Gargantuar Throwing Imp is now a Imp Gargantuar Zombie and is now a 1 /3 . * Valkyrie now cost 5 . * Disco-naut is now a 2 /2 again. * Final Mission now cost 1 again. * Dance Off now says "Make 2 Backup Dancers. Draw a card." Hearty Changes * Ra Zombie now cost 5 , and is a 4 /5 . * Buckethead is now a 3 /5 and a Premium - Rare. * Knight of the Living Dead is now a 5 /6 and a Premium - Uncommon card. * Celestial Custodian now cost 2 . * Genetic Experiment now gets +1 /1 for each zombie next door and is now a 1 /2 . * Terrify is now a Basic - Common card. * Flag Zombie is now a 1 /4 . * Chum Champion now cost 4 , has 5 , is in a Gravestone ''and says "When played: Give all plants -1 . All Plants with 2 or less are destroyed." * Garbage Can Zombie is now a 3 /2 again. '''Sneaky Changes' * Hot Dog Imp is now a Basic - Common again. * Barrel Roller Zombie is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Firefighter is now a Premium - Rare card and is a 4 /6 . Heroes (They're All Hybrid Heroes btw) Plant Heroes Zombie Heroes New Traits * Shred: Plants with this trait get +X when a zombie is here. (Plant exclusive) * Sprout: Plant equivalent of Gravestone, but plants in sprouts are revealed after the zombie trick phase. (Plant exclusive, don't worry, not many plants have it so it's still a mostly zombie feature.) * Spiky X: When damage is done to a minion with Spiky by another minion, that minion does X amount of damage to the attacker. (For both sides) * Patience X: When a card with Patience stays in your hand for a set amount of turns or more, that cards ability triggers. (For both sides) New Tribe * Crystal (For both Plants and Zombies, but only syngergizes with Plants) * Vase (For both sides as well, but with no synergy at all whatsoever) Strategy Decks Green Shadow: Do a Double Take (Double-Strike/Untrickable hybrid, featuring Cabbage Patch) Solar Flare: Petalo Strike-Back (Strikethrough Agro, featuring Hand of Life) Wall-Knight: Going Nuts (Pecanolith Strikethrough, featuring Holo Shroom) Grass Knuckles: Animal Instincts (Animal Deck, features Buckeye) Nightcap: Unleashing the Beast (Kiwibeast self-harm Shroom Deck, featuring Kiwibeast) Spudow: F-Root Salad (Pomato self-harm, featuring Pomato) Citron: Nuts of the Round Table (Nut deck, featuring Knight-Nut) I'll do more later (probably) Plant Cards Guardian Cards Kabloom Cards Mega-Grow Cards Smarty Cards Solar Cards Zombie Cards Beastly Cards Brainy Cards Crazy Cards Hearty Cards Sneaky Cards Scrapped Cards (Use for what you want) * Salad-mander: 3/4 5 costing Leafy plant with Amphibious, Bullseye & Team-up. Was scrapped for being to underpowered, and better card options were there. * (The OG) Carrotdactyl: 3/4 5 costing Root plant that gave plants on heights +2/2 as a dino-roar ability. Scrapped for me being to stupid to realize that Eight-Corn fir much better in the Mega-Grow class than the Smarty class as a legendary, and I would never hurt my baby Oliveraptor. Also was a bit underpowered. * (The OG) For-Evergreen: 4/5 5 costing Tree plant with Untrickable that made it so zombies here couldn't be moved. Scrapped for being just to useless, cause' there are like no ways for zombies to move other zombies. Living Stone was just cooler, too. * Don't remember what I scrapped to ket Kiwibeast in. Lol sorry. :P * Jack-o'-Lantern-In-The-Box: Was a I don't remember that cost I don't remember and was a Squash plant that did something with RNG I'm sorry I don't remember anything about this plant. Was scrapped because it wasn't all that great and Poinsettia was. * Hedge-Hog: 3/3 4 costing Leafy Animal plant that had Team-up and said "When played: Give a plant Team-up." Later changed due to being a downgraded Horse Radish. Changed into Escape Root, which is now a 4/3. * Escape Root: 4/3 4 costing root plant that said "When played: This swaps places with another plant." Replaced with Spiceweed Center, because Escape Root was underpowered. * Hockey Zombie: Was a 2/3 3 costing zombie that was a sports zombie that gave a zombie +1/1 and Frenzy. Was scrapped because I wanted to get at least 2 environments in for each side, and this was just a bad card. * (The OG) Crocodile Zombie: Was a 1/3 that costed 2 and was a pet zombie that bounced a plant if fused. Was scrapped because of the same reason as Hockey Zombie. * Mustache You a Question: 3 costing mustache trick that gave a mustache zombie 2 random traits. It's not all that good of a card. * Wizgourd: 3/3 5 drop, Squash plant, when played: All plants with the same stats as this get +2/2. * Sunflower Singer: 5 costing 0/2. Gives +1 sun a turn for each plant on the board, and if evolved makes 2 Sunflowers next door. * Pult Palace: 3 costing fruit environment, gave plants there +''Splash-Damage 2''. * Chimp Zombie: Cost 3, 3/1. Gave you +1 brain for each plant and zombie on the board. * Balloon Flower: 4 costing 3/3 or something (I don't remember), moved a zombie or plant when played on heights. What's Next For This Set/Page As of 6/12/18, I have learned how to make my own art for this page! I will most likely be gathering stuff I can use for art, making said art and making strategy decks. (Note that I'm a lazy b@stard, so I will always accept art from others!)Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:PvZH Sets